


Steven Grant Rogers

by SomebodyWhoLovesMe



Series: The Bonds That Made Us [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Sarah Rogers, Bullying, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Group Homes, Orphans, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyWhoLovesMe/pseuds/SomebodyWhoLovesMe
Summary: Stripped of everything he valued, his family, his freedom, his life, when his mother dies unexpectedly, with no surviving relatives, he's shipped off to a group home. Only a true friend can pull him out of his deep grief. Bucky's a true friend.





	Steven Grant Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get in touch with user EQfan74, if you know them or can contact them, please send them my way.

Steven Grant Rogers didn’t have much. He never has. Now he had nothing. He had something this morning, but when he got home from school, his first day of 4th grade, and saw the police standing outside, he felt a sinking in his gut like never before. It was an accident. Someone broke in, didn’t think anyone was home. Couldn’t find anything worth stealing, because they didn’t have anything worth stealing. Mom surprised him, he demanded to know where the safe was, where the computer, or TV or phones were. They didn’t have any. So he shot her. One shot and she died instantly. Painlessly. Steve wished more than anything to be painless right now. 

“Where’s your father?” The officer said pityingly, 

“Dead. He died when I was younger. He’s dead...too.”

So here he was, with nothing. Nothing to hold onto, but nothing to lose.

\---

The first group home was the worst. Kids were separated by age, younger than 5, younger than 10, younger than 15, and the rest were a random assortment of 15, 16 and 17 year olds. Some didn’t know their age and guessed, some didn’t even know their birthday. 

Steve stayed alone mostly, didn’t talk much, ate when he was told, slept when he was told, did his arithmetic, did his reading. He guesses he thought if he went on autopilot and didn’t care, he wouldn’t miss his mom. He was wrong.

Eventually the new kid stigma wore off, kids started talking to him, he got a reputation as dull, shy and mindless, not that it bothered him. No one talked to him after that. Except one kid.

“Hey, shrimp?”

Steve looked up for some reason, maybe he thought the kid was teasing him, but his smile was so playful he couldn’t have possibly meant any offense.

“Wanna play?” Steve looked to the rest of the kids, they’d set up a card game of some sort, one of the kids rolled his eyes, “Bucky, quit it, he never wants to play, you’re holding us up.”

Bucky shot a look at him, “Can it Greene.” He turned back to Steve, “Look, now you gotta play, if you don’t you’ll just prove him right! You’re gonna make me look bad, c’mon it won’t hurt ya! Join us shrimp.”

“It’s Steve.”

“I’m calling you shrimp till you play,” Steve sighed and jumped off the couch, kneeled in the circle of boys playing cards, “Stevie here’s gonna join us, anyone got a problem?” No one said anything. “Good answer.”

Bucky did this all the time, he had some magic over Steve no one else seemed to possess, he made dark gloomy days that his mom used to love, because they’d stay inside and watch the raindrops race down the window, seem ok. He missed her less and less, and thought she’d want him to move on, to now dwell. That’s what he told himself when he realized he’d not thought of her in a week. Bucky was just too distracting and inviting not to join, and soon enough he didn't even have to offer.

Sooner than he would’ve liked, they turned 11, and went into the next group of kids, more rough around the edges, more angsty and aggressive. Bucky was as tall and intimidating as them, but Steve couldn’t seem to gain an inch. They tried to stay out of trouble they didn’t join the local gang, “Hydras”, though Bucky was offered multiple times, and they did their school work, kept their heads down. Or tried. Steve stood up for every boy, girl and animal that lived on their block, and every time anyone, whether is be a group of guys, girls, the gangs or strangers, started picking on innocents he’d be there to back them up, with his quick wit or less than quick fists, but then he had Bucky for the latter, who despite grumbling followed Steve to every rescue and helped.

Bucky and Steve were having the time of their lives, living it up in the group home, they became heroes, Rogers and Barnes, defending the innocent since 2001. Then Bucky’s moved, they say it’s cause they homes over crowded, but everyone thinks the owner’s being paid off by the gangs. Didn’t stop Steve from fighting, just made him slightly less effective. Then he too, gets shipped off to another home, but he’s just hit puberty and he’s pissed as all hell.


End file.
